<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WINNER by xioxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746498">WINNER</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xioxi/pseuds/xioxi'>xioxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, Boot Worship, Burnplay, Canon Compliant, Cigarettes, Come Eating, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant!Levi, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fear, Fear Play, Fear of Death, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Gender-neutral Reader, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochist!Reader, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Submissive!Reader, Threats, Threats of Violence, and thinks 10 steps ahead, but it's revealed to be consensual at the end, eating a cigarette (I'm fr), for once the Reader is smart, intelligent!Reader, just to be sure?, sadist!levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xioxi/pseuds/xioxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're fresh meat in the Survey Corps. On a party filled with Survey Corps and Military Police members, you get dared to disarm and immobilize anyone you pick. However, you have other motives. You go for the strongest person in the room. You fail the task successfully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Levi x Reader One-Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WINNER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://youtu.be/4t0JWergsSk">song inspo: My First Story - WINNER</a>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You made it to the party with Connie. If he hadn't taken his sweet fucking time getting here, maybe the room wouldn't be booming with people, but you guess it was. The smell of food and alcohol filled the room, complete with subtle hints of sweat from the people dancing around. No matter - your intention wasn't to get drunk tonight. You stole a glance at Captain Levi, leaning against the wall in the far corner of the room, accompanied by Hange. Their cheeks were a bit flushed and words slurred, pointing at the small blade Levi was showing them. You figured they were drunk, but Levi was not. He sheathed his dagger and crossed his arms, and at that moment, you were pulled from your daydream back into reality by a bald little shit you called your close friend.</p><p>"Hungry as shit," he whined, rudely reaching for the first food he saw on the big table in the middle of the room.</p><p>Situating yourself on a bench, a breath in and breath out, you wondered about many things, yet voiced none. You took note of everyone hanging around the room half assedly, but didn't note anything of importance. Small talk was engaged, yet dropped suddenly when a man calling himself Jean decided he had had enough of the boring chit-chat. He wanted to have fun. So did you.</p><p>"Say, new-blood, think you're tough?" he smirked. You smirked back.</p><p>"Maybe. What's up?"</p><p>"I'll make you a deal, look," he stood up, yelling out an "hey, everyone," to get most of the room's attention, then faced you again. "Bet you can take me on?"</p><p>You scoffed. This wouldn't do. "I don't know, I usually aim for the skies."</p><p>He got slightly offended. "Man, listen - I dare you to disarm and apprehend anyone in this room. Bet you'll get thrown to the floor, yeah?" People looked at you, curious. Worried.</p><p>You remembered something. "Bet I won't," you shot back.</p><p>"Ha! So, who you pickin'?"</p><p>"I don't know yet. How are you in a fight?" you probed him. Guards were dropped again.</p><p>He stood up, full of adrenaline. You stayed calm, standing up with him. He cracked his knuckles, intent on showing off before beating the shit out of you. You knew you could take him on easily - he was perfect for the distraction.</p><p>Some people backed away to give you space. Some didn't care. He threw the first punch; a tough opponent; but you dodged it easily.</p><p>When you think back to it, Jean wasn't difficult to dodge at all. Surely, if you'd fought back, he probably would have beaten you. His technique was interesting - relying on defense instead of attacking. Yours was far better, though.</p><p>Like an assassin in the shadows, you dodged his attacks, walking backwards; step by step. You're certain you heard some murmurs about you being weak or inexperienced; afraid to strike back. He shit talked you as well, provoking a response so he could pin you to the floor, but you didn't budge. Just kept creeping towards your target, closer and closer.</p><p>Captain Levi wasn't too interested in the fight. He set his (tea, you think) down to the table, worrying about it getting spilt since you were inching towards his general direction, yet the cigarette he lit a little bit ago still resided in his left hand. He didn't want the fight in his personal space, so he tried to back away, hitting the wall with his back. For a second, he felt frustration. The next, he felt adrenaline. Time stopped for the both of you, the realization seeping in. The words you said. You not fighting back. For the second time in his life, Levi Ackerman felt backed against a corner, like a caged animal waiting to be killed.</p><p>Even though it happened fast, all three of you experienced it in slow motion.</p><p>Levi put his hand forward, hoping to push the fight away; hoping his hunch was a false alarm. You spun around, facing him and ignoring the horse-faced testosterone driven man behind you. Jean's eyes widened, his body freezing in shock. Acting on pure reflex, you grabbed the Captain's hand and jumped up, your body angling backwards. Your right leg found its way high up in the air, resting on his left shoulder. Your left followed, resting on his right. Your entire body weight took its toll on him. With wide eyes and a fast beating heart, he ended up face down locked between your legs on the floor, your left hand holding onto your right leg so he couldn't wriggle out. As a final killing blow, your right hand let go of his own, grabbing his cigarette from between his fingers. You took a long drag from it, exhaled, and proclaimed yourself worthy. "Is this good enough?" you teased the trembling man standing behind you. The air was tense. The people were shocked.</p><p>Connie stared at you with absolute disbelief. He was the first to speak: "You crazy fuck!"</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" Jean spoke next, laced with almost everyone yelling out curses, praises and chants. "Wait, wait - that's against the rules, right? You said you'd fight me!"</p><p>"No, I didn't," you were high on accomplishment. "I only asked you how you were in a fight. I didn't pick anyone."</p><p>Hange had their hand up to their mouth. Their eyes were glistening with excitement.</p><p>Levi looked angry as all hell. He figured it'd be good to pull some shit right now to save some of his reputation, so with his free hands, he pulled out the knife you seemingly forgot about. Jerking his body backwards, he made you lose your balance. Since your right hand was busy holding his cigarette, you let go of your leg to put it to the floor and remain in some kind of control, but it's all he needed to slip out, climb rapidly on top of you and press the blade to your throat. You grabbed his hand in a desperate attempt to prevent him from ending your life right here and there. Just to enact vengeance, he took his cigarette back and copied your exact movements from moments ago, even mimicking the way you held it to the picture. He exhaled the smoke to your face. Rage overcame his gaze.</p><p>"Wasn't part of the dare to disarm me, cadet? I'll take this as my win. You take it as a warning," he spoke to you for the very first time, uttering something about trying this in actual combat getting you killed.</p><p>You felt defeat and it felt good. He took note of the way you looked at him in that moment, a look so intimate only he could read it. Hell, you were eye-fucking him in front of the entire crowd. As a gesture of surrender, you let go of his hand and placed yours on the floor, palms down next to your sides.</p><p>Because of the blurry haze of mixed up emotions, you didn't pay much attention to how you two got separated after that, but when swarmed with questions and people, you came back around; the entire time feeling like you were being watched.</p><p>Some celebrated to you for beating humanity's strongest, even if it lasted for such a little time. Drinks were being served in your name. Some, however, degraded you for not getting rid of his knife, as it was so nicely on display. Something about missed opportunities or whatever. You took in praise, criticism and shock all the same, like a sponge soaking up everything around you. Truth is, you felt on top of the world. You didn't say much. You thanked the supporting men and agreed with the scolding in the same breath. Only when a question was asked, you voiced a non opinion.</p><p>"Do you think you won or lost?" a boy asked, and you wondered how someone that young made their way into the Survey Corps in the first place.</p><p>"Armin, was it?" you asked, and he nodded, eagerly awaiting a response. "I think I'll judge that based on whether I get stable duty this month or not."</p><p>A combined laugh echoed across the room. Time passed, and you didn't talk much after that. However, it was evident a newfound respect has formed for you in both the Corps and the Military Police. People wanted to see what stunt you'd pull next.</p><p>You were satisfied. Being in that dangerous, blood-chilling embrace has filled your heart with lust; the kind that makes your knees quiver and shake, dropping you to the fucking ground. You weren't certain of how you were still standing in there. Slipping through the now smaller crossfire of praise and shame, you took another one of little bread rolls from the smaller table tucked away near the entrance, yet as soon as you felt the ominous presence breathing over your neck, you set it right back down. Without a word, he put his hand on your shoulder and pushed you forwards. You couldn't see his eyes, but you knew they were furious - filled with fire and ice and shame and disregard. None of you knew who walked into whose trap, but no matter, you were prepared for the consequences. You walked forwards. He followed.</p><p>The corridors were easier to navigate unnoticed as most were either still at the party or sleeping soundly in their rooms, preparing mentally for tomorrow's hangover. You weren't scared to speak, but you chose not to. There was still a lingering respect towards the Captain you couldn't just drop. You beat him, sure - but showing even an ounce of cockiness now would have crumbled your plan to little, tiny bits.</p><p>The room he led you to was his own, of course. Yours was far smaller, and it sort of felt good to be in an unfamiliar place that he knew very well. It added to the atmosphere.</p><p>As soon as he pushed you close enough to the bed, he showed a hint of mercy towards your starving ears and gifted you a word. Quietly, only for you to hear, yet any closer and it would have bitten into your skin.</p><p>"Kneel."</p><p>You did. It didn't matter much whether you resisted now or chose to comply, he was going to get what he wanted out of you, whether it took little to no effort or whether he'd have to work on you for hours until you gave in. Not to mention, your heart finally felt right. In this place, with him standing over you. The way all things should be.</p><p>His boot found the back of your neck and pushed it down, nearly colliding your face right into the floor. As if it was an instinct, your hands found their way to your back and you crossed them, showing the man pure and utmost respect and submission. After a second or two of silence, he stepped off of you and walked away. As the sound of footsteps became quieter and softer, you wanted to yell and scream at him to come back. Something terrifying arose in your chest, but you kept subtle and still. Luckily, the creaking that followed was at the opposite side of the door, where you caught the glimpse of a closet earlier. He wasn't going to leave you. He was going to come back and stay.</p><p>A few muffled shuffles could be heard. As the man was coming back, you noticed how clean the place under his bed looked. Usually it's filled with dust, or maybe it hides a paper or two that the wind pushed through the window's embrace. Maybe a sock that had been left there for months that the owner cannot find, no matter where they looked. But, somehow, the place looked as if it was cleaned yesterday. As if he regularly checks for any pieces of dust under there and cleans it. He seemed like a very organized and determined person. You think you liked that about him.</p><p>Gloved hands made contact with your wrists, tying knot after knot, fingers entangled in beautiful webs. That's how you imagined it, at least. You couldn't tell what your binds were, but from the feeling of material against your skin, you guessed it was probably rope. With not enough time to think about how he acquired it, your guess was he must've kept some spare in the case of emergencies, like an intruder walking into his room. Although his movements were rough and ungentle, after every knot and twist, he checked how tight it was and released it if he deemed it too cruel or dangerous, almost as if saying: "I'm not going to cut off your circulation because I want you to keep your hands so you have something to crawl with when you're running away from me." He didn't actually say that, but it excited you nonetheless.</p><p>When the figure deemed his artwork worthy, he stepped away; almost to admire it. He circled around you and sat on the bed in front of you. Reluctantly, you looked up. For the first time after having him pinned to the floor with your knife at his hands, you saw his face. It was terrifying. It wasn't a good decision either since you'd felt the kick of his heel right afterwards, pushing your head back down. "Eyes to the floor. Your gaze is filthy," he deemed it. You complied.</p><p>He reached his hand over to the nightstand next to you two, and after a while, you heard a match and felt the smell of cigarette smoke rise up in the air.</p><p>"You don't speak unless I ask you to. Clean my boots with your mouth while I decide what to do with you."</p><p>By the walls, Ymir and all her fucking followers, the absolute humiliation of that request - no, scratch that; demand - made your face as hot as the sun hiding far away at the other side of the Earth. You hesitated for a second, just to ponder what he might have done to you if you refused, but as he took his first, long, drag of smoke, expanding his lungs under his tight, white shirt, looking down at you with a murderous glare, you decided the shorty was cross enough with you to obliterate every inch of your skin already, so you swallowed the last bit of pride left in your clever little head and parted your lips, planting the first kiss at the very tip of his boot.</p><p>"You come in here, at my party," he starts, exhaling smoke high up in the air as you lift your face higher to lick at his ankle, "and decide to disrespect me in that way? Honestly," another puff finding its way down his throat, "little brats like you need more than a fucking beating," he exhales, "to learn how to behave. So, I'll give you this," he put the heel of his foot on your forehead and pushed towards you, making you look up at his eyes. "Do you want to die, cadet?"</p><p>You didn't.</p><p>Displeased with your lack of verbal answers, he lowered his foot, digging it entirely into your face. "Answer me. Cadet, do you want to die?"</p><p>"No, Captain. I do not," your voice was barely a whisper, but it got the point across. His squinted, studying your posture, your expression; as if you were a book to be interpreted.</p><p>"What is your name?" he asked, moving his boot away from your face.</p><p>You barely managed out the first syllable before he kicked you, though lightly, as if it was a warning.</p><p>"What is your name, cadet?" he asked again, provoking. He looked dissatisfied.</p><p>Your lips moved again, on their own - this time, maybe a letter slipped out before you felt another blow, this time harder. Confusion washed over you. You didn't know what he wanted from you.</p><p>"I'm going to ask one more time. What is your name?"</p><p>Unable to reply, not knowing the correct answer, you kept quiet. You didn't feel a blow this time. Suddenly, you understood.</p><p>"Good. While you are in this room- now, I didn't say you could stop," he gestured with his foot and your mouth got back to work. "While in this room, you don't have a name. You're nameless, you're nothing," another drag, "I expect you to act as pretty as a fucking doll. Be still, obedient, good," smoke left his lungs again, "and if you ever try to defy me, I will kill you."</p><p>You had moved to the other leg at this point, close to his thigh and you stopped, for just a second, before remembering the full extent of the threat and quickly resuming your work. Somehow, for whatever reason, even though it scared you to oblivion, it sent blood rushing down your pants. At a moment this vulnerable, where the other cadets would feel terrible and want to escape, you were getting aroused.</p><p>In an entirely out of character moment, in a voice you almost mistook for caring, he said: "If this becomes too much for you, say 'freedom'. I will stop whatever I'm doing to you. Is this clear?"</p><p>You felt safe at last. "Yes, Captain," you managed.</p><p>A cold hand found its way to your jaw, gripping it tightly open and yanking you upwards as he leaned down, his almost burnt out vice in his other hand. "You have ten seconds to make your mouth wet before I put my cigarette out in it," he warned.</p><p>Trying your very best, you counted in your head, producing saliva as if your life depended on it (because it probably did). It was torturous, not knowing whether it was wet enough yet to not feel the burn. Anxiously, you wondered whether he was counting, too. Actually, you knew he did. You got to nine before he threateningly lowered it right on your tongue. Contrary to what you feared, you felt it warm up your tongue, but there wasn't a burn, your spit putting the flames out before they could do significant damage to your taste buds. When Captain Levi felt content with his power trip, he closed your mouth, as if to prove a point. "Swallow," he ordered, and something told you that wouldn't be the last time you'd hear it tonight.</p><p>The taste lingered on your tongue. It was foul, as if something died in your mouth, but with grace and the menacing, yet comforting scent of Levi's skin. The feeling of the cigarette butt sliding down your throat felt even worse, scratching and pleading to be discarded in a trash can instead, yet bound to be digested and thrown out eventually. You hated the idea. You didn't entertain it long.</p><p>Inappropriately, you stole a look at the inbetween of Levi's powerful thighs, catching a glimpse of his pants - tighter than usual. It occured to you he was having the same problem as you. Looking back into his eyes, you could feel them scolding you. Shame overcame you. How dare you.</p><p>"That's it, you're fucked," you heard. He reached his left hand behind you, his right to the knife you've already met. Spinning you like a carousel and leaning back on the bed, pinning the knife back at your throat (where it should be, you caught yourself thinking), the Captain laid on the bed on his back, your body in the same position on top of him. Your head was resting on his narrow, yet muscular shoulders. You could feel his warm body against yours, his erection threatening, pressing against your asscheeks. His left hand found their way to your stomach, slowly gliding it down to your waistband. He stopped, waiting to see if you'd utter the word, probably. You didn't. He continued.</p><p>Slowly, but surely, he loosened your pants and left his hand dangerously close to your most intimate area. Shame, fear, arousal - the trio of emotions playing around in your head kept you lucid.</p><p>"You're going to praise me," he growled, becoming completely still. "I'm going to touch you, and you will praise me and thank me for it. If it's not good enough or if you stop, I will dig my knife further into your throat. If you keep making mistakes, at one point, I'll slit it, so you won't be able to speak at all. Understand, cadet?"</p><p>Fuck, if it wasn't possible to get harder. "Yes, Captain," yet, he proclaimed it not good enough, because you felt the knife make stronger contact with you. "Thank you, Captain, you're so good to me."</p><p>For the first time, he touched you. It wasn't sudden, rather expected, yet it gave you a thrill. A gasp left your lips when you felt the pressure of the knife increase again. It was starting to get uncomfortable, and at this moment, you realized it was going to be as much work on your part as it was on his. If you wanted to get through it alive, you'd better expand your vocabulary fast.</p><p>"You're so good to me, Sir! Please, touch me more," you pleaded as he started stroking you, in turn grinding his hips into your cheeks.</p><p>"You don't deserve it," he spat, his words harsh, knife harsher, yet touches relaxing and comforting.</p><p>"You're right, Captain, I don't! You're way too generous to me," the threat of the blade became more evident, even though it lay still at your soft, pale neck.</p><p>His fingers kept working their magic, whispering little spells and affirmations at the bundle of nerves hidden underneath your clothes: "Fucking brat."</p><p>"I'm a dumb fucking brat," you continued, feeling the pleasure start to increase with every stroke and thrust he gifted you, "but please, don't stop! The way you touch me is so good," words were stumbled across, curses slipped past distracted lips, "you're so talented, Sir."</p><p>"Yeah?" he questioned, quickening the pace. The tone of his voice was low. You knew he was as horny as you were.</p><p>"Yes, Captain! You're so skilled," you moved your hips to his hand and grinded back at his cock. Strangely, he let you do it. You realized he stopped moving and you felt the blade sink deeper into you.</p><p>"Skilled?" he pondered. "Are you calling me a slut, cadet?"</p><p>You knew the question was a trap. It had a correct answer. You needed an explanation, fast. "No, Sir! Just talented! I'd never think lowly of you," your voice shook, "although I'm sure all the other men in the field want you so bad! That's why I said it, Captain. You're so good to me, Captain," fear overcame you yet again. "Please… Please keep touching me."</p><p>Mercy visited you in that moment. He resumed his movements, though it became a challenge for you to swallow.</p><p>"God, you're amazing. I don't deserve you, Sir," your voice shook and stumbled more and more, legs spread further from his knees forcing them open. "I'm close Sir, I can feel it."</p><p>The lovely embrace shattered as you mentioned that. His hand stopped doing its wonders. "Bad cadets don't deserve to cum," he teased, your wrists writhing against their restraints, hips bucking up for a hope of comfort, yet receiving none. Words of protest - revolution - wanted to escape you, but you held those in, determined to become what he wanted you to be.</p><p>"You're right, Captain, I don't," you lied, "you're right. I'm so fucking useless. I don't deserve you." His hips continued swaying towards you, but he waited for you to come down from your high before continuing your torture.</p><p>"Disgrace," he called you.</p><p>"I'm so sorry," it felt good to say it. You weren't sure what you were sorry about anyway, a buried memory resurfacing for a moment, yet going away as fast as it came as the raven got back to using you. "I'm so bad. You're correct to punish me, Sir. I've never met someone as beautiful as you." Hints of pain shot through your chest through the waves of pleasure encompassing your crotch, begging for release, yet knowing you couldn't have it yet. Not until he deemed you sorry enough.</p><p>His voice became breathier than usual as he uttered: "Shame you're so worthless. This is all you're good for, whore."</p><p>The degrading nickname scolded, caressed and comforted you at the same time. "You're so handsome, Sir," you remarked, breathing shallow and afraid. "Your skin is so soft - your figure is godlike. You're a God amongst men, I swear it!" Tears welled up in your eyes, blurring the usually crystal clear hues into a foggy landscape. "Just looking at you is a privilege, Captain!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" he needed to know.</p><p>"Yes, I mean it! I'm close, Captain," you warned, and he stopped thrusting, but his hand continued working on you. "If you continue this, I'll…"</p><p>"Get done with it already, I don't have all night."</p><p>He did have all night, and he did want you to struggle a bit longer, but his own selfish needs overshadowed all of it. You didn't know that, of course.</p><p>"And if you cum on my sheets, you're going to be sorry."</p><p>It was all you needed. Waves of pleasure shot through your body, your knees became weak and your face flushed with crimson. "Thank you, Sir! You're so generous," broken cries echoed across the room. Now that you thought about it, you did realize - you were crying. Unsure of when it started and unsure of when it would stop, tears streamed down your face, getting caught in your hair; not that it mattered anyway. He stopped, waited, yet no words left your mouth after that. No sign of wanting to stop, to beg for freedom - and even though you seemed far gone in that moment, as soon as you rode out the waves of your orgasm, you came to; completely lucid and ready for what's about to come.</p><p>This entertained him greatly. "You sick fuck," he remarked. Sobbing, you agreed with him.</p><p>His hand found its way to your mouth, a finger brushing over your lips; beckoning, daring them to open. You complied, tasting yourself, a taste you'd be ashamed to admit wasn't foreign to you. He pushed you aside, fingertips bruising your ribcage you were sure were going to stay there for a few days after. The right leg reached around you, straddling your chest. Finally facing him. Finally, rewarded. He undid his pants, cock springing out - most likely giving him long awaited relief. He stroked, picking up the pace fast. You must've entertained him well.</p><p>"Open your mouth. You're going to swallow. Understand?" it didn't sound like a threat, more like a question - offer even. You wondered where his dominating persona went. He must've been worried about you, or at least something of that nature.</p><p>"Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir," even though the dagger wasn't quite endangering your throat anymore, just lazily resting in its sheath, you wanted to please.</p><p>You weren't sure how long it had passed. Mouth hanging open, tongue inviting; you didn't pay attention to his cock or the hands pleasuring himself. Just the face, the eyes; the way they fluttered shut every once in a while and reopened when asking for another glance at you - laying down below him. For a second, just a second, you hoped to stay like it forever.</p><p>Without a warning, he came. Like a good cadet, you swallowed it.</p><p>You stayed like that for a while; both of you, taking in the sight of each other. As if you've just met for the first time, unsure of whether to put your trust in the other. Asking boundaries, questioning limits, discovering things. The dead of night became more apparent, no voices in the hallways and only the occasional gush of wind seeping through the half opened windows. It seemed perfect. Captain Levi Ackerman was perfect, and so were you. It needed not to be said.</p><p>Slowly, he spared you the weight of his body. You slipped into a trance, mind wandering all about as he gently turned you to the side, undoing the binds digging into your poor skin. Hands were freed, touches more apparent.</p><p>You don't remember how you ended up laying down next to him, bedsheets covering the both of you, changed into nightwear and embraced like a wild animal being domesticated for the first time. Your hand lay rested on his chest, his own drawing circles in your hair. Words were still left unsaid, and he deemed that wrong.</p><p>"There's some things you haven't been honest about," he started, "or yet haven't told me." You knew what he was talking about.</p><p>"Where do you want me to start?"</p><p>"Are you okay?" concern seeped in. "Currently after this, and with this in the first place?"</p><p>"Of course I am," you reassured. "Are you?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>A moment of silence to take in the information.</p><p>"Why did you let me win?" he wanted to know. You chuckled. "Now, don't laugh. The second you walked in that room, you looked at me. You saw my knife, yet didn't disarm me. How come?"</p><p>You took in the question, the answer already clear to both of you. "I didn't need you to win. I just wanted you to notice me."</p><p>Another moment passed, this time your turn to speak. "How do you know about that, anyway?"</p><p>"Well, I'm quite offended. You really think I haven't noticed you all this time?"</p><p>It made sense. You both had wanted each other for a long time. Both have looked at each other, stolen glances when the other wasn't looking.</p><p>"I guess you did win after all, then," he realized. "You got what you wanted all along. Did you really plan all of it? To the smallest detail?" It surprised him.</p><p>"Well, not to the smallest detail," you admitted. "But, to the not disarming you to let you win and to the you taking me in here? Yeah."</p><p>Yet another moment, but this time uninvited.</p><p>"I know what you said earlier, but still. You should know. My name is-" you didn't finish your sentence before he cut you off.</p><p>"I know your name, cadet," he scolded. "You seem to forget this was a mutual thing."</p><p>A smile left you. You felt the happiest you've felt in weeks. So did he.</p><p>Suddenly, he let go of your head, putting his hand over his face.</p><p>"What?" you probed.</p><p>"Hange is going to fucking annoy me about this."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yea so I wrote this only bc I got tired of people using "Y/N" in their fics lmao</p><p>also, a hot take bc I know y'all will mention it: yes, the reader could never beat Levi in a fair 1v1. they relied solely on the element of surprise :)</p><p>question: how do you feel about the text alignments on the parts with a lot of dialogue? I find it easier to read, but I'd like to hear your feedback on it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>